Spring Cleaning
by Saba's Reflection
Summary: It hasn't been long since the new year had started, winter was ending and spring was coming. When Momomiya Ichigo's mother tells her to clean out her front garden, she never expected herself to question love... 'Do you really love me, Kisshu' I&K! R&R!


**Spring Cleaning

* * *

**

"Ichigo!"

"Oh, you shouldn't have..."

"Breakfast's ready!"

"Of course, I'll marry you, Aoyama-kun..."

"Ichigo, your mother's calling you!"

"I love you too, Aoyama-kun..."

"Ichigo?"

A pink door with flowers on it was pushed open as it made a startling sound. Momomiya Ichigo awoke with a yell as her cat ears and tail sensed fear and sprouted. Ichigo gasped as she moved her fingers along her head, feeling the two ears which replaced her own. Her eyes widened at the sight of her tail which struggled to get away from underneath her behind.

_Oh no._

Ichigo's eyes slowly moved towards the open door, where her father stood. His eyes were wide and his mouth was dropped open. Ichigo realized what he was eyeing as she waved her hands in front of him, as if to deny what he was seeing.

"Otosan, it's not what you think!"

"Ichigo, what are those..."

Momomiya Shintaro walked closer to Ichigo as she hid under the covers.

"What are they?"

"Get out!"

Shintaro was hit by a pillow as more objects were thrown at him. He ran out the door as he shut it behind him. Ichigo sighed.

_That was close._

* * *

"Sakura, you should of seen it! It looked like she had ears like our neighbour's cat!"

"Don't you think you're overreacting, dear?"

"No! She- Ugh!"

* * *

Ichigo took another bite at her toast as she was unaware of her father, who constantly peered over her head to find a pair of cat ears. Momomiya Sakura had had enough.

"Stop it, Shintaro! You're so childish! Eat your breakfast!"

Shintaro frowned as he marched to his seat.

"Yes, dear."

"And when you're done eating breakfast, I'd like you to get the shovel and move the snow off the path, Ichigo, dear."

"But, Okasan!"

"No buts. You don't want your father to slip on the snow when he goes to work, do you?"

"No, Okasan..."

"Good."

* * *

It was almost the end of January, it was almost the end of winter but the beginning of spring. The snow would probably stick around for another month or two unless the sun bothers to spray its heat upon Tokyo Metropolis.

Kisshu rested on the edge of a tall building, which stood near the Momomiya household. Kisshu was expecting to see Ichigo walk out any moment now, but he had been waiting for an hour and he was getting restless. Where was she?

Kisshu smirked.

_There she is._

Kisshu's smirk only grew wider with every step Ichigo took outside in her beige fluffy coat and candy floss boots. But the width of Kisshu's smirk grew slowly because Ichigo was taking her time. She was having trouble dragging a shovel across the snow.

Kisshu got himself up as he floated above the building he rested on.

"Don't worry, Koneko-chan, I'll help you."

Kisshu smiled evily and with a blink of an eye, he was gone. What is our Romeo up to today?

* * *

Ichigo groaned. Why couldn't her father do this horrid job? She was a girl! And Ichigo thought girls were only meant for cleaning and cooking. Not labour!

_Unless you're pregnant._

Ichigo frowned. Life isn't easy for a girl.

Ichigo finally managed to carry the shovel to the entrance of her front garden, as she pushed it deep into the snow. She then had to pull it back so that the shovel could get out of the pile with at least some snow out of the way. After thirty seconds of hard work and labour, Ichigo stopped.

"What's wrong? Are you tired?"

Ichigo got up and looked behind her.

"Kisshu!"

"That's right, kitten. Don't wear it out."

Kisshu winked. Ichigo didn't want this. Not now, not ever. She was already having a hard enough time moving a pile of frozen water! What else can get worse?

"Do you need help with that shovel, Koneko-chan? I don't want you getting your hands dirty."

"Well..."

_No, what are you thinking? He's the enemy! And no matter how much pressure this job is putting on you, you shouldn't betray everyone. You shouldn't!_

Ichigo hissed.

"Go. Away."

"Don't you want some help?"

"No!"

Ichigo swung the shovel around, trying her best to hit her target: Kisshu. But whenever she got close to slicing his head off, he either ducked or teleported and it was starting to tick Ichigo off!

Kisshu did his best to avoid Ichigo's useless attacks as he tried his best to get close enough to Ichigo to-

_It's now or never, Kisshu. You can do it! She won't know what hit her!_

Kisshu threw himself at Ichigo as her eyes widened. Frozen lips touched her warm ones as she felt electricity go through her veins. Her heart was pounding.

_Thump, thump._

She didn't know how to react.

_Thump, thump._

She could only wish she knew why Kisshu always did this. Why he always kissed her and teased her and flirted with her.

_Thump, thump._

Why he sometimes looked like it was life or death if Ichigo said no to him.

_Thump, thump._

Could it be? Could he really love her like he said he does?

So many thoughts raced through Ichigo's mind and before she knew it the frozen touch was gone and so was Kisshu. She put a finger to her lips and froze.

She couldn't do anything, she couldn't talk, she couldn't move. All she could do was think telepathically, hoping, just hoping her question could be answered again.

_Do you really love me, Kisshu?_


End file.
